


Love is a bond death cannot sever

by Mail_Jeevas_Keehl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Talking To Dead People, Why Did I Write This?, this was depressing to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl/pseuds/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl
Summary: Samuel sat in the church, his red scarf and too-big Prussian blue sweater make an odd combination, especially with the boy's Ginger hair. It was quiet; no one else seemed to be in the church, but not many people would be at 2AM on a friday. Sam had a reason to be there, of course, he just had to get the courage to face it.





	Love is a bond death cannot sever

**Author's Note:**

> I need a hug why did I do this

The night air was cold, freshly fallen snow lying untouched on the ground, more snowflakes falling to meet them. It was a lovely sight, truly, if you could appreciate it. Of course, some people couldn’t find it in them to care.

 

Samuel sat in the church, his red scarf and too-big Prussian blue sweater make an odd combination, especially with the boy's Ginger hair. It was quiet; no one else seemed to be in the church, but not many people would be at 2AM on a friday. Sam had a reason to be there, of course, he just had to get the courage to face it.

 

He stood up, his shoes making a satisfying click on the floor as he strode to the back door, the room reverberating with the sound. He reached out a pale hand, resting it on the smooth metal handle of the door. The door itself felt like it was 500 pounds, the weight of Samuels emotion making it feel heavier as he opened the door and stepped outside. The ginger tried to ignore the rows upon rows of uniform slabs, weaving through them. He suddenly stopped, dropping to his knees in front of one, forcing a heavy smile onto his face.

 

“Hello Charles… It’s been a while.” he started off quietly, placing a hand over the name on the gravestone. “I’m sorry about that. I’ll make an attempt to come some time other than your birthday, our anniversary and…..today” the one year anniversary of the car crash that ended his perfect life… the car crash that killed Charles Lee. “I’ve been taking care of Spada….Though I believe she may be taking care of me. She hasn’t been as energetic, and she still waits by the garage door waiting to hear you come in. Sometimes I even catch myself looking at my watch and wondering what’s taking you so long before I remember that you aren’t going to come home”

He wiped his eyes on the oversized sweater with a shuddery breath. “I hope you don’t mind I wore your sweater today, love. I didn’t think you’d mind...I wish it still smelled like you, but it doesn’t. N-Nothing in the house does anymore” warm tears fell from his eyes, the freezing wind cooling them as they slipped down his cheeks. “I still hear your voice yelling to me down the halls, or whispering about your day when I’m in bed. I hate myself for being excited for a moment before realizing it’s in my head...I love you so much Charles, I can’t deal…” 

 

He broke down into pitiful sobs,his palms resting on the stone. “The pain is so unbearable… I feel like I’m dying and it’s been a year, how can I go on without you?”

He didn’t get an answer, but he wasn’t expecting one.

 

It took him 45 minutes to stop crying, and 15 after that to stop the quite hiccup-like sobs

That continued to bubble in his throat. He rubbed his eyes, sore from crying as well as the stinging cold winds. Sam soon decided to end his time talking to his lovers grave, and seemed to be surprised that he was able to manage a small smile. “Charles… I love you. So much.” the ginger whispered, pressing a kiss to his fingers and placing them on the smooth name etched in the stone. “Goodbye, Lee. I’ll see you soon”

 

It wasn’t long before it happened. Many people still lingered by the twin slabs, whispering sweet words before they took their leave.’ It was a horrible tragedy’ most said. A young couple that still had so much life left being taken before their time…. And exactly one year apart to the day.

**Charles Lee**

**Jan. 26th, 1993- April 8th 2016**

**Samuel Seabury**

**Nov. 30th 1993-April 8th 2017**


End file.
